


Show Me Your Soul

by ArcGBurton



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awkward Bucky, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bruce gets mad, Bruce is a good older brother, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky is a cutie pie, Bucky is called frosty the dinosaur, Bucky is nervous, Bucky x Reader, Cockblocking, Cutenss, Double Agents, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, HYDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Trash, Hydra gets in the way, I dont know how to tag, I got the idea off tumblr, I will be updating tags, Kinda hot hydra trash, Lemon, Lime, Might get violent with hydra, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader Fanfiction, Reader inserts, Reader is totes awesome, SECRETTTTTSSS, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Bucky, Sexy Times, Sexy elevator scene, Smut, Smut after hydra, Smut and Fluff, Steve tries to help, Steve turns into a butt, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is protective of you, You find Bucky at the museum, You kickass, You're a good person, avengers need help, bucky needs confidence, cute bucky, dont mind my tags, he doesnt help, smut with plot, struggles, tony gets threaten a lot, undercover agents, you love bucky, you're adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcGBurton/pseuds/ArcGBurton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you encounter a Strange man at the Smithsonian? Taking him home and caring for him, only to realize he isn't only a solider with PTSD and a prosthetic arm. He's the winter soldier. Of course these only make your feelings worst for a certain Super Soldier, that is until a fight with Bruce gives hydra the perfect chance to take revenge. Will your love be able to find you? Will your Brother, Bruce ever forgive himself? Will you get your happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello reader, I set this up so you meet Bucky around the last scene of Captain America: Winter Soldier. But you already had a crush on James Barnes before you knew this mysterious man named Bucky was him. Fun times follow trying to get him settled around you. You couldn't just leave him all alone. 
> 
> Right now i'm sorry if it moves fast i wanted to write certain parts more.

The Smithsonian Museum was never really busy after dinner. Not a lot choose to travel DC after dark. But you were the exception. With your (h/c) hair tied in a messy bun, dressed in your favorite pair of jeans and sweater with a scarf around your neck. you were walking around the museum.

Knowledge was one of the few things you couldn't get enough about, especially when it was on the first avenger.

You walked into the Captain America exhibit and smiled listening to the voice playing over head. It was quiet and you could hear it clearly. You walked over to wear the life size versions of Captain Rogers was and stood in front of it. You were just a bit taller than he used to be.

You often dreamed what it would be like to have meet him before. To see that much spunk, and honor, and awesomeness put into one person. You stood there for a good twenty minutes daydreaming before you moved on.

The howling commandos, they were among the bravest men in history. None more famous than James Barnes.

You wrapped your arms around yourself with a smile. That was one hell of a man. You smile to yourself before walking over to the memorial to James. There was a guy in a Hoodie standing there, so you tried not to be too weird.

You stood a good three feet away before reading and staring at the picture of him. You smile to yourself before thinking about how he nearly fit everything you wanted in a man. Only one problem, he died 70 years ago.

You couldn't help but glance to the guy in the hoodie. He looking pretty banged up and in need of a shower. Your big heart taking control as you stood beside him. "You know," you started till he glanced at you. "James, was a hero. He was a great man. He would of changed the world with Steve. But he gave his life to save his best friend."

The stranger looked at you with soft blue eyes. He didn't say a word or show anything else. Except you noticed he was clutching his right arm close to his chest.

"Hey are you okay?" You ask softly moving and reaching out to touch his arm before he roughly pushed you away. You were shocked by how strong and hard his arm was. But this didn't shake you. You had put yourself in worst situations trying to help someone.

"I won't touch you okay, but you look like you're hurt. Are you?" You speak slow and soft knowing something was wrong.

And he could do was nod and look at you like a hurt puppy. You nod and softly smile. "I can help you. I can fix you up, give you a place to stay for the night. Some nice food. That sound good? I will only touch you to look at your arm. I promise."

He looked away before winced as he touched his arm. He nodded slightly, you would of missed it if you weren't looking at him. Strands of his long brown hair fell on his face as he looked back to you.

"Don't worry, nobody's going to hurt you with. You can come and leave as you want to. I won't make you." You smile before start walking towards the front of the museum. The stranger following behind with his head down.

You knew one day helping strangers would get you killed but not everyone is as blessed at you. Having Bruce Banner as your brother, even though you were adopted meant you always had a place to stay and money if you lost your job. He looked out for as if you were his real sister.

"What kind of food do you like? We pass a few places on the way to mine. We could stop and get something." You pressed softly turning slowly to fade him. All he did was shrug. This man had been through hell.

You nod and walk beside him now "if you see anything you think you'll like tell me. Okay?"

You heard a very faint pained "okay" from the stranger before you exited the museum and took a right heading on the walk home. You didn't live too far from the pretty part of dc, and your townhouse wasn't much but it was expensive. But being a Photographer you made a lot of money and could afford it.

There was a small tug on the hem of your sweater. You would of missed it if the stranger would of let go. You turned to see him staring at a small diner that had 24/7 lite up in the window.

"Alright, but we should get it to go. The streets aren't safe after 10." You mumble glancing to your watch it was already 8:55 and you two weren't half way home.

You open the door and let him go inside, he looks as if he might have a panic attack. "Hey it's okay. I'm right here I promise. " you smile looking at his face before grabbing a menu and handing it to him softly.

You quickly look over one deciding on a burger, mozzarella sticks, and a large coffee. You still had photos you needed to finish for tomorrow. He spoke quietly again "hot dog, chili fries" you smile and take the menu softly from him.

"You look like you need a coffee too, trust me it's good." You smile before putting the menu back. He nods softly. "Okay you can say here if you don't want to walk up." He nodded before you went up and ordered.

The food was done fast as you two were the only ones there. You smile and hold out the cup of coffee. "I ask for five sugars and three creams and a hint vanilla. That's how I like mine." He reaches for the coffee and softly takes it pulling his left arm back to him as if he didn't want you to see it. You didn't mind as you glanced up to him, he was rather handsome for someone who looked like they been through a war.

"C'mon let's get home." You smile before head down the street.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get Bucky to your place, and well showing him how to work the shower has it benefits. But of course your looking out for his safety, not your desires. Well not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this one pretty fast since I saw the interest in it. Normally I'll try and update once a week unless I post other wise. Serious guys let me know what you think in the comments. Am I heading the right way?

Without talking and taking long strides, you guys made it to your town house around 9:43. You smile and pull out your key unlocking the door and letting him in.

"It's not much, but make yourself at home." You smile before shutting the door behind him. He looked around the living room before going to the kitchen and sitting at the table.

You smile and follow putting the backs on the table taking out his and placing it in front of him. "You need anything else?" You ask going to your fridge.

"No." His voice was louder but still rough and husky. You nod and grab out the extra pickles for your burger. You quickly fixed that before sitting at the other end of the table to give him room. You eat as you watch him slightly.

He was having a bit of trouble with the fries and all the chill so you got up and grabbed a fork from your drawer besides the fridge and handed it to him. "This might help."

He softly took the fork and it did help. He ate silently and fast afraid someone might take it if he didn't before he started his hot dog you spoke "calm down. No one is going to take it. I'm not I have my own. Try to slow down, taste it not just shallow okay? If you want more after I can try and whip up something."

He nods and takes his time with his hot dog his lips pulling in a soft smile but it faded as he caught you looking at him again. He was quite handsome. But you pushed that thought away before finishing your burger. You ate two mozzarella sticks before offering one to the stranger.

"It's deep fried cheese. It's good trust me." You smile as he took it and popped it in his mouth as he let out a soft groan. He hadn't eaten this good in a while.

"Have as many as you like." You pushed the container over to him before standing. "I'm going to see if I can find you clean clothes. When I come back I will show you to the bathroom. But eat and take your time. There's no rush." He nods before you head off to your bedroom.

Surely you had clothes from Bruce, Clint, and Tony they were always bugging you since Bruce was worried about you. Plus no one knew Bruce had a sister so your house was a great safe one.

You shuffled through Bruce's bag trying to find clothes that might fit the stranger. You come across a tank top and lay that on your bed. He was wearing a jacket so he probably liked them. You pulled out one of Bruce's old colleges jackets from when he was chubby. That would be big enough for sure.

Clint's pants would fit the best they had the same strong legs. You laid that out too before a pair of boxers and socks. Once content with it you folded the clothes and set them on the shelf above the towel bar in the bathroom. Then set out a few towels. And made sure there was body wash and shampoo for men in there before walking back to the kitchen.

The stranger was now looking at photos on your fridge. You smile. "Hey done with dinner I see. What's you're name?"

He looked uncomfortable before staring at the ground. "Bucky?" He asked more to himself.

"Well Bucky why don't I have a look at your arm? It will be okay I promise." You walk towards him and hold out your hand. He nods and uses his right hand to take it before you lead him back to the table.

"Hoodie off please." You spoke grabbing the first aid kit before he slide only his right arm out of it and laid it on the table. You pushed up his short sleeve before touching his arm softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." You whispered as your fingers trailed his arm. It was a sprain and well it needed to be popped back in place.

"Okay Bucky. I don't want to hurt you. But you're arm is out of socket. So I need you to put your hand flat on the table and I'm going to pop it back in. It's not going to feel great but it will make you feel better."

He nods and stands pressing his hand to the table as he grits his teeth. You softly press your left hand against his shoulder your other hand on his chest. You push with all your might as it pops back in place but a quick blow to the shoulder knocks you on the ground.

You rub your shoulder softly knowing it would bruise. "You did very well. I'm sorry I had to do that." You stand as he stares at the ground.

"C'mon let's get you a shower." You lead the bath room showing him where everything is.

"Do you know how to work the shower?" You spoke as he shook his head no. You nodded and turned on the water making sure it was nice and warm. Before you stood up and turned around to see that his shirt was off and one of his arms wasn't real.

He turned so you couldn't see it before you stood in front of him and let your fingers ghost over his cheeks. "Hey its okay. Im not judging you I promise. Things happen." You smile before slipping by him and leaving the bathroom. "Take as long as you need."

You walked into the guest bedroom and quickly fixed up the bed and such for him. You put a few extra blankets in a chair by the window. Just in-case. You had blankets galore and never wanted to give them up.

You grab your laptop From your desk in your room and sit on the couch opening it and getting through about 10 photo edits before you look up to see Bucky in a towel standing in the hall.

"I. Um. Don't know how to." He mumbles before you smack your hand to your face. You forgot to show him how to turn it off. You set your laptop down and quickly go into the bathroom turning it off before pulling the clothes down of the shelf. You guessed he hadn't seen them.

"These should fit. I'll wash your other clothes for you okay?" You smile picking them up before leaving the bathroom and putting them in your washer after checking all pockets. You didn't find anything though.

You walked back into the living room to find him sitting on the couch clueless. "Hey Bucky you feeling better?" You ask softly sitting next to him but not to close since you were on his left side and he didn't like you looking at his arm.

He nodded and set his hands on his knees. You saw his metal hand, and strangely it didn't scare you. You didn't think much of it really. After being introduced to Tony after Loki almost destroyed New York. Robotics interested you.

You noticed a flashing red light coming through the hoodie before you looked at him. "Is that normal?" He shook his head no.

"Okay Hoodie off. I know a little about robotics. He pulled it over his head as you popped open a little panel where the light was. You got up and grabbed your tool kit for fixing your camera and worked on his arm until you pulled out a small looking tracker.

You didn't say anything in-case he got scared. You simply smiled. "There all done." You closed the panel before wrapping your hand around his metal one as he stared at you.

"Your arm is very cool. I think I might trade mine in." You joked as a small smile was on his lips.

"Thank you for this" he spoke before looking at you with those blue eyes again. This time you let yours linger on his before traveling down his face neck and chest, he was a super fine man.

You smiled before meeting his eyes again. "Really don't worry about it. I don't mind you staying for as long as you need." You got up and tossed the tracker out the window knowing it would wash down the drain and be carried off who knows where.

You cleaned up the table before shutting your laptop that was enough work for tonight. You sat next to Bucky again as he lead on you before you smiled. "I think you need sleep. C'mon I'll show you to your bed."

You take his metal hand and lead him to the guest bedroom. Before smiling. "Okay this is your room for now. So be at home I'm right across the hall. Sleep well Bucky."

His metal hand enclosed on yours before he smiles. "Again thank you.." you nod and touch his cheek softly.

"Really it's all good. I'll see you in the morning." You smile and walk across the hall to your room. You felt a little more at ease knowing you were helping someone. And Bucky even slept soundly through the night too.


	3. Not So Dead Super Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life takes a major turn of events as you find out your clueless, sweet, lost soul you've taken in isn't who you thought. And your brother hulks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I rushed the story line a bit. I would of loved to sit and write out every detail of you teaching bucky how to do a lot of things, but you guys have more fun later on that I wanted to get to. Let me know what you think about the rush.

It went on like this for a few weeks until Bucky was learning how to do simple things. You hadn't been back to work in a while besides small gigs where you left Bucky alone for only a few hours during the day. But yet you didn't feel good about leaving him alone. He still needed help.

You had walked in the door one day seeing your place trashed before hearing crying. You creep towards the sound in the kitchen and see Bucky on the floor hugging himself.

"Bucky, Bucky it's (y/n) do you remember me?" You asked softly before he looked up and nodded.

"Good." You touched his arm softly and smiled. "It's okay now I'm here." You slowly wrap your arms around him as he clings to you and cries. You guys stayed on the floor like this for hours before you heard his stomach growl.

"C'mon I'll order pizza." You help him up and over to the couch before ordering a pizza and turning on the tv. You flipped a few channels before finding, Finding Nemo and put it on. Before ordering 3 large pizzas. You knew Bucky could eat a lot and you wanted some for breakfast tomorrow. You quickly cleaned up your house which wasn't that hard before sitting back on the couch next to Bucky.

Bucky laid up against you softly and watched the tv softly. You smiled and hand your arm wrapped around him. It made him feel safe. Little did you know that a neighbor had called Bruce alerting him of the stranger in her house. Normally your neighbors kept him up to date on you. He was already on a plane out to see you.

You cuddled into Bucky and smiled before there was a knock at the door. "Bucky I have to get the pizza." You whispered playing with his hair.

He let out a soft groan before sitting up, you jump up and grab your wallet paying and grabbing the pizza. You set it on the coffee table before grabbing two bottles of cream soda and smiling.

He smiles back grabs a slice of pizza before you pop the tops on the bottles and grab a slice yourself. You two stay up for hours watching kid movies and slowly eating pizza. Bucky would cuddle into you move with a small smile on his lips. He felt safe.

You kiss his forehead before there's a knock at the door. You groan and get up touching bucky hand before answering the door to an Angry Tony, Clint, and a calm Bruce Stormed in.

"Well gee just come in." You mumble before Tony starts yelling at you.

"What are you doing bring strange men into your house! Have we taught you nothing! You could get hurt you-"

"Angel?" Which had become Bucky's nickname for you. "Who are they?" He asked rubbing his eye.

You smiled at him before walking over and stood beside him. "Buck these are my friends. Tony, Bruce and Clint." He nodded before you smiled again.

"Go to bed we can finish the movies tomorrow." You smile and kiss his chin before he nods and goes off to bed as you start cleaning up.

Clint stepped forward. "(Y/n) you know who that is right?.."

You smile "that's Bucky. He's really nice guys."

Tony stepped forward with a sigh as Bruce looked like he was going to explode. "That's the winter soldier..."

You look at him like he's crazy. "Who?"

"Have you not seen the news! That manic destroyed most of dc!" Bruce yelled before breathing to calm himself.

"Better call Steve" Clint mumbles pulling out his phone to call him.

"Guys calm down he's not dangerous. He's lost. He hasn't hurt me." you speak not believing them.

"Caps on his way." Clint spoke softly before you walk over and sit on the couch.

"Bucky's just lost with a case of PTSD. He's not dangerous."

"James.." Tony mumbled.

"What?."

"James Bucky Barnes is his name. And he's as old as cap. He's a super solider for hydra. We never told you cause we didn't think you'd be stupid enough to bring in a assassin." Tony spoke softly before you shook your head.

"I-" you mumble before Cap comes in your unlocked door.

"(Y/n) where is bucky." He said looking at you with hurt eyes.

"He's-" you were cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around your waist protectively.

"I'm right here." His husky voice was loud in your ear as blushed with his arms around you. Everyone stared wide eyed and you could only imagine what the two of you looked like right now.

He had changed into sweatpants and a tank top. He was taller than you but you didn't mind. You touch Bucky's hands softly before looking to the boys.

"He's not dangerous." You spoke out before cap walked up and looked at Bucky.

"Do you remember me?" Steve asked softly worried for you and bucky.

Bucky seemed to zone out for a moment before his grip tightened on you. He nodded. "I remember you. I knew you before." Your eyes go wide as he talks. Was this really happening? This sweet man that you had grown fond of was really a Hydra assassin.

"We need to get him to SHIELD he's too dangerous out here." Tony spoke before bucky growled.

"I'm not going anywhere." He pulled you even tighter. You could feel every muscle in his chest tensing. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Buck." You whisper turning in his arms. "You need to go. It's not your fault you did what you did. Anyone can see you are hurting."

"How dare you take their side! I thought you trusted me! You think I'm a monster too! Don't you!" He yelled before Captain America pulled you out of his grip. Bucky started breathing heavily before his eyes lost that playfulness they used to have.

He growl before jumping at Steve and punching up. Steve avoided most of the blows but you couldn't take it you ran and hugged him tightly he rip you off of him and his metal hand make contact with your jaw in punch after punch. Before he could swing another hit. Tony, Steve and Clint were on him.

You looked back at Bruce through the haze as he was turning green. "Shit.." you mumble before blacking out from pain.


	4. Love And Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake from a coma, only to find out what had happened when you passed out. Hulk smashed, Bucky got solitaire, and the Avengers are all waiting to see you again. Yet of course you can't blame the man you've been living with for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm updating this one early this week, I will probably up date again this week but I dunno. Your comments are really making me wanna write this story more! Love it. And I hope you guys love this chapter.

You are trapped in this dream like world. You just go over all that happened. Of course you didn't blame bucky. It wasn't his fault. He was scared and lost and everything. But you felt a pain in your stomach for starting to like him. Everyone knows abusive relationship is no way to live. Yet you would give your life for this man you've only know a few months.

Maybe it was the need in his blue eyes or the way he seemed to relax around you. Or the fact you couldn't stop thinking about him ever. Then it hit you. James Barnes was your ideal dream boyfriend. And Bucky is Barnes. A little more damaged but still barnes. You needed to figure this all out.

But soon you were ripped from your dream world hearing voices. You struggle to open your eyes as you look around the hospital room. You see Bruce and Steve in the hall talking loudly.

You sigh before running your fingers along your jaw. Bruised and swollen, but it didn't feel broken thankfully. But even then it was only slightly swollen and didn't hurt too much. You figured it was the painkillers they had you on. You sat up as you notice Clint and Natasha's jackets were on the chair by your bed. Was the whole team here?

Why did they care, oh yeah. Bucky. You sigh and rub your forehead before Bruce notices you're up and runs in coming to take your hand.

"(Y/n)! You had me so worried." He spoke softly touching your hand to his face. You could tell from the bags under his eyes and the worry lines he was getting that you had been out awhile.

"How long-" you started but your voice was hoarse. "Was I out?" You settled back down to lay into the bed. The pillows were really nice.

"Nearly a month." He whispers before you shot up.

"What?!" You couldn't believe it. Then a thought came to your mind. Bucky. " where's bucky! Oh god. Is he okay. Shit." You talk getting out of the bed. Bruce tried to stop you but you avoided him easily before pulling out the IV and running out if your room wearing the hospital gown.

Running down the halls you quickly realize that you were at SHIELD not the hospital. You quickly make your way around looking for Bucky before running right into Tony.

He caught you with a small chuckle. "Well look who's awake." His smile was sad and happy. But you could see the worry in his eyes

"Where bucky." You ask looking behind you incase Bruce caught up. Tony's smile dropped as he looked at you.

"(Y/n).." he started .

"Where is he! God dammit I will tear this place apart if I have to!" You yell as Nick Fury walks up.

"You wish to see him huh? Follow me." Fury says before heading to the elevator. "Stark get Banner and bring him and the rest to the soldier." Fury spoke before tony nods and heads off down the hall.

You go up to the 43rd floor before Fury walks out talking you towards a padded training room where bucky stood in the middle of the floor.

Before Fury could stop you, you opened the door and ran in. But you stopped in front of bucky looking at him. "Buck. I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried. Do you remember me?" You didn't dare touch him yet. Knowing it could cause another outbreak.

You saw his eyes sadden and look to the ground. Your fingers gently touched his arm. "Buck. I'm okay. I promise." You lifted his chin so he would look at you as you smile.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me remember?" You smile as the corner of his mouth lifted softly before his mouth pressed unto a straight line.

"I... did... this?" He asked running his non metal fingers over your bruised jaw. You nod and take his hand holding it to your cheek.

"It would of hurt a lot more if I lost you." You smile before wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. "I don't know what I would do without you. "Please don't ever leave me. " you whisper.

"I couldn't do that Angel, you help me remember." He smiled slightly wrapping his arms around you tightly as everyone walked in clearly seeing what had happened.

"That's impressive. (Y/n) Banner is it? How do you get him to stay calm." Fury questioned.

You smile and turn to face him. "Don't treat him like a soldier. He is a troubled man with PTSD and trauma problems. The rest isn't his fault." You squeeze Bucky's non metal hand as he looks at the ground. "He's really not that bad. Now we would like to go home. "

"Oh yeah about that. " Bruce started looking sheepish his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"You smashed it didn't you." You spoke before he nodded shyly. You sigh before leaning back against bucky.

"You know how long it's gonna take to rebuild" you groan before tony smiles.

"Just come stay at the tower. That way Capsicle can watch him." He pointed to bucky "and bruce can watch you."

You looked up at bucky and sighed. What choice did you really have. You nodded softly before remembering you were in just a hospital gown. Blushing you slipped behind bucky.

"Where are my clothes!" You nearly yelled as everyone laughs softly. Even bucky cracked a smile before taking off the jacket and putting it over your shoulders. It would at least cover the open back.

Against Fury's orders you took Bucks hand and walked back to your room in the hospital to get your clothes. "First thing we gotta do buck is go shopping." You head into the bathroom to change before coming out with a smile.

You noticed the way he looked like a hurt puppy again, his eyes starting to water slightly. You glanced to your shoulder which was also bruised badly. You walked over and took his hands kissing them both. "Please don't worry about me. I've had worst. If it means keeping you safe I will take all this and more."

"I don't want to hurt you again..." he mumbles before you smile. Touching his cheek you kiss his nose softly.

"I just want you safe and happy. I'm sure it won't happen again. " you hum before he nodded as you catch a ride with the Avengers to the store. This would be interesting...


	5. You Can't Love In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going shopping had never seen like such a mission. But after your apartment got smashed, what choice did you have? After that you actually find out how Bucky is feeling about you, and you can't believe it.   
> Slightly sexual, but nothing really happens yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I'd be updating again this week cx. I actually have the next two chapters written, cause I couldn't stop myself. So I might update this again friday. Only cause I see how much you guys like it cx. Keep letting me know what you think cx.

Bucky had slipped his jacket pack one and buried his metal hand into his pocket as they all entered the store wearing normal clothes. It felt like an undercover mission.

You took Bucks right hand tightly in your left and smiled before letting Steve drag him off to find clothes. Natasha and Clint went with you. Tony just kinda roamed the store with Bruce.

Natasha smiled holding up a leather jacket before you laughed. "That's a you thing Natasha." You then picked out a couple great outfits. Tee shirts, sweaters, tank tops, jeans, shorts, even a few skirts and dresses. You normally didn't wear skirts and dresses because of the part of DC you lived in. But now being at the tower why not?

You then found Steve and Bucky who had one pair of pants in hand. All you could do was laugh before you personally picked out clothes for him. Knowing what he likes. Tony and Bruce had there own cart full of items.

When you gave them a look Tony spoke. "What? (Y/n) don't look at me like that. This is for science!" He hummed before Bruce just chuckled.

You knew all too well alcohol wasn't for science. Neither were water balloons. But you kept your mouth shut. You guys then checked out and bucky didn't like seeing the male cashier flirt with you. Neither did Bruce for

that matter.

"Oh so Ms. Banner right? That's a lovely last name. I hope you aren't planning on changing it soon." He spoke out like velvet.

"Oh no, being single means I keep my name the way it is." You laughed softly half believing this wasn't real.

"Single really? A beautiful women like yourself?" He smiled still ringing up her items.

"It's kinda hard to date when you have-" you spoke before tony wrapped his arms around your waist. You let out a small squeak.

"When she has me and the hulk looking out for her." He growled. The cashier went pale knowing who tony was and didn't say anything else.

Bucky of course got extremely- jealous. He couldn't figure out why he was jealous of tony. Maybe it was the way he held you. The way you didn't push him away. The fact you smiled in his arms. The way both his arms were real and he could feel your soft skin with both. Or the way he was pressed against you. He let out a small growl. Before mumbling "(y/n) is mine."

Steve looked over at his tense friend before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Buck you okay?" Bucky just shrugged it off and waited till you walked over and grabbed your hand pulling you back to the van you had came in.

Once inside the van bucky pulled you to sit on his lap. His arms wrapped protectively around you. You blushed as everyone looked at you wide eyed.

Tony was calming Bruce and steve just stared. Bucky would only pull you closer to him. But on the car ride back he was regretting this. Every bump or move you made rubbed against him in just the right way. He knew he could only hide his hard on for so long. The wrong move and you would feel it.

That wasn't what he meant to do. He didn't want to sexualize you. Yet this feeling down deep inside him told him other wise. The way your hair blew in the wind. The blush that rose to your cheeks. How good it felt when your skin touched his. The way he couldn't help his eyes from traveling down your body when you left for work. The small friendly kisses, hugs, and gestures.

He realized he wanted you. And has for a while. But this. This was new. The needy feeling of wanting your kiss, not just on his lips. Wanting to move his hips in time with yours. Tracing her bare body with his hand. He wanted to feel and kiss every inch of you. And as you sat there on his lap, it only made him want you more.

Another bump as you rubbed against him the wrong way still not really noticing. He wrapped his metal arm tightly around your hips to keep you still.

You shallower hard, yeah it hurt and yeah you would probably bruise. But as he pulled you closer you felt something that shouldn't of been there. You stayed as calm as you could even though there was now a warming heat in your core.

You never thought bucky would like you this way. It had been all fun and cuddles. Now feeling how hard he was just from you sitting on his lap. Well. That hit you like a bus. He wanted you like you wanted him. Of course you couldn't do that. Who knows what it would do to him. But you were pleased to say the least. It at least meant there was a chance of you two being together.

Now you couldn't help yourself as you wiggled a bit against his hips, pretending you were trying to get comfortable. His metal arm only tightened around your waist. You could care less about that right now. You slide back as far as you could before leaning forward to grip onto Natasha seat and talking to her.

As you leaned forward you felt that massive hard object press against your entrance slightly and god that felt good. This was as close as you were going to get to bucky for a while. So you wanted to enjoy it.

He watched you as you slide back and then leaned forward. He couldn't help but harden even more. The idea of you riding his backwards was now in his mind. He bit the inside of his cheek and kept quiet. He was almost sure you could feel it. But due to reaction he guessed you couldn't. Only if you knew what you did to him.

The ride to stark tower wasn't as long as you thought. You all got out. You and bucky last. You stood and your hips ached. You knew you had a bruise. But you couldn't care. You could be happier.

Tony lead the way into the tower. Which is where everyone now planned to stay. Mostly to watch bucky and make sure he's okay, and doesn't hurt you. In the short time you knew the avengers. They had all grown to care about you a lot. Not just as Bruce's sister but as a friend. Tony even joked about giving you a suit and letting you join us. But Bruce would never let him.

Bruce was always the protective brother being 10 years older than you, which at 25, you were still pretty wild. But you were good, you didn't have sex with strange men, or date at all. Once finding how you were the Hulks younger sister most guys refused to call.

You couldn't care though. Your career was just taking off. That's when you remembered work.. "shit tony! How am I supposed to work from here?"

Tony just smiled. "I had called your boss and explained everything and that SHIELD needs you to work for us for a while. He said whenever you come back he will hire you again." You hugged him tightly. This meant the world to you.

"Thank you tony. This is amazing." You smiled. Before getting to the main floor of the tower. You smiles and looked around at the living room and kitchen and such.

Tony shows you and Bucky to your rooms which were across from each others. While Bruce and Tony's where on either side of yours. Of course they would want to watch you.


	6. Who doesn't love Pancakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you and Buck get kinda settled into your new place at Stark Tower and have pancakes for dinner. What could possible go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this one is kinda short. But this one and the next chapter were gonna be one chapter, I felt like it was just too long so I spill it in half. Since I'm posting this one at Midnight my time (eastern standard) I'll probably follow up with the other one when the sun is actually up. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. C:

You placed all your items in the closet before noticing a box on the desk. You opened it to see the items that hadn't been damaged from your apartment and smiled. You would deal with those later. You crossed the hall and leaned against Bucks door frame watching him put something on the bottom of his closet.

His shirt and jacket both lifted a bit so you could see his lower back while the jeans perfectly hugged his ass. This man sure was James Barnes. You had stared at his photos a few times. Of course his upper body was more built and his legs too. But it was him. And most importantly it was the Buck you had grown so fond of over the last few months.

"Hey buck. Nice... uh room you got there." Clearly meaning his ass but you weren't going to admit that! He turned around noticing where your eyes were before they shot up.

But he didn't think anything of it. "Hey. You're across the hall right?" You nodded and walked over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad they aren't separating us." You stand on your tippy toes to bury your face in the crook of his neck and smile. He smelt like sweat and hot leather. It was nice.

He nodded and smiled softly. He wasn't a man of many words, you thought it was because of the years he spent with hydra. But you didn't care. You still love him just the same. Wait. Did you love love him or love him as a friend?

Your cheeks turning beet red. Bucky noticed and pulled away looking at your cheeks. Never really looking into your eyes it was hard for him just to face you.

"Nothing bucky. Really." You mumbled knowing he was wondering why you were blushing. He smiled a bit and glanced into your eyes before looking away and pulling you back into a hug.

"Yeah right." He mumbles before chuckling softly. That chuckle, it sent your heart flying. It was so rare for him to smile let alone laugh. Even around you! And you were totally funny, or well you told yourself.

You heard Bucks stomach growl and laughed softly. "C'mon let's get food I know you won't eat unless I make you. Besides it dinner time." You grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen. Everyone was seated in the living room turning to watch the two of you.

"Never seen a long haired man besides Thor huh?" You teased everyone before pulling bucky to the fridge and opening the door. His eyes scanned inside the fridge before shrugging.

You chuckle softly before leaning past him to the avengers. "Who wants pancakes?"

"For dinner?" Bruce asked with a sigh.

"Why of course we want pancakes!" Tony cheered with a smile. Bucky looked to tony before pulling you to his chest glaring at him. You just chuckle and touch bucks hands softly.

"Well I'm not making all of them! Steve why don't you come and help? It would make it more fun!" You smile before Steve smiles and gets up walking over.

"Anyone else? Besides Tony" you chuckle as he jumps up.

"Hey! I wanna help! Not fair the Capsicle gets to help and I don't."

"You also don't have an overprotective soldier holding you." Natasha chuckled before you blushed softly.

You turn out of bucks grip as he blinks a few times and glares at Tony as he walked over. Bucky seemed to blame Tony for everything.

You pull walk over to Steve and ask him to get the pancake mix off the top shelf. He does and then you all get to work. Tony's mixing the batter, Steve's trying to find a pan with Bucky and you're watching them all and setting out the plate.

Once the pancakes are cooked there's a huge plate of them at least two feet tall. Or so you thought. You put the plate on the table and steve helped you set the table. You smiled before walking over to the rest who had been laughing at watching you guys cook.

You grabbed Bruce's hand and dragged him over while they rest followed. Once everyone was seated. You smiled and got out butter and syrup. Then took your place next to Steve and Bucky. Tony across from you kept bumping his foot into yours.

You would just shoot him a playful glare before eating. Bucky didn't eat much until you placed your hand on his thigh. He took your hand in his metal one before he at least attempted to eat one pancake. You always worried about him.

Then tony slid his foot up your leg and you kicked him playfully. You knew it was harmless of course. Tony had always been like this. You finished eating and sat there holding buckys hand and talking to Bruce about his work so far..


	7. Uh Oh, Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets very protective over you. Which is totally cute, but your first kiss gets ruined by your big brother Bruce. Always fun right? Maybe you and bucky will get some alone time one day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't wanna kiss Bucky right? And oh he may or may not be a cute stuttering fool. You'll see and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do cx.

That's when it happened. Tony's foot accidentally slide up Bucky's leg instead of yours. Bucky knew tony meant it to be your leg. He stood up sending his chair flying backwards before leaning across the table and pulling tony by his shirt. Everyone went silent. "Touch (y/n) again and I will skin you alive with a butter knife." His voice was harsh and his eyes like soulless pits. Bucky could be intimidating, and it scared you a bit.

Steve stood up but you grabbed bucks arm and pulled at him. "Buck stop it." You spoke softly. Bucky looked to you before letting go of tony and grabbing your hand pulling you protectively to his chest. He stroked your hair softly before picking you up bridal carry and taking you off towards his room.

You swear you heard tony laugh even though he had a life threat on his head. Bruce had got up to follow but Steve stopped him. Bruce always had to make sure you were okay.

You were soon put softly on Bucks bed before he laid beside you wrapping his arms around you tightly. He rested his head on your chest and closed his eyes.

You let out a small sigh. You knew he was protective but you didn't know how extreme it was. You played with his hair before speaking. "Tony didn't mean anything by that Buck. That's just how he is. I promise you. He has a girlfriend."

Bucky didn't answer as he looked up at you staring into your eyes. You shallower hard. He normally never looked you in the eyes. Your fingers ghosted his cheek with a soft smile as he crawled up to be on top of you.

"I don't care. I don't want anyone laying their hands on you. Ever." He spoke huskily. You were sure that was the most you've heard him say at once. Looking into his eyes still you were lost in the sea of troubles behind them. You placed your hand against his cheek softly. He leaned his head into your touch before closing his eyes.

You only wish you had a camera to capture this beautiful moment. The way he looked so relaxed and peaceful. You smiled and placed a soft kiss to his nose as he opened his eyes again. They were softer full of something you hadn't quite seen before. Longing? Passion? Maybe even... love?

You felt your heart pound in your chest as his arms were now positioned beside your head. His hands lacing into your hair. "You make me feel like I'm back in 1940's. Before the war, before hydra, before the accident." He whispered.

You smiled and had started tearing up. You made bucky feel like he was his old self. "I only wish you could of been with me back then. If I didn't have this." He glanced to his metal arm before sighing.

You cup his face. "James Barnes. Don't you dare say that. As much fun as it would of been to be with the smooth old James. I prefer this one. The one on top of me right now. There's no other way I would prefer you Buck. This is the only way I want to know." You smile glancing at his lips. It was hard not to with him biting them softly. It looked so soft and inviting.

He must of noticed because he started to lean in. Your heart pounded louder this is what you have been waiting for. His lips on yours. He was hesitant with leaning in. But once you felt his breath start to roll over your lips you closed your eyes. Just awaiting the pure bliss you knew would come with his kiss.

Or well you hoped. Until the door swung open and Bucky fell off the bed and you stand up straight looking right at the door to see Bruce standing there with his arms crossed.

"Uh. Tony wanted me to get you guys to apologize." He rubbed the back of his neck shooting you a disappointed look. Why was everyone treating you this way.

Bucky popped his head up to look at Bruce before sighing. "C'mon. He wants to say sorry then have a bounding movie night." Bruce walked out the door leaving it open. Any chance of saving the moment was ruined when you heard Clint yell.

"GET YOUR TERMINATOR VIRGIN ASS IN HERE Wiener soldier."

"Fuck" you mumbled he was totally drunk and acting like tony. This night was going to be fun. You calm bucky down and kiss his cheek. He looks at you hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't- I mean... I wanted to- but i.. shouldn't... permission?" He mumbled completely embarrassed. Now this was a cute sight.

You cupped his cheeks with a smile. "Buck it's fine. I wanted you to."

He looked up to you and smiled slightly. "Um- will you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Go- um.. you know... steady?" He mumbles before looking to the ground. "With... uh... you know.. um.. me?" He stuttered. Which had to be the cutest thing ever.

"Of course Bucky. Now c'mon let's get this movie night over with." You kissed his cheek with a smile before taking his hand and leading him to the living room.

"Frosty! Look I'm sorry about touching (y/n). I didn't realize you had such a big crush on her." Tony spoke. Buck would of normally killed him but all he did was take your hand and grin.

"Of course I like my girlfriend." He said a little cheekily. You just giggled as every repeated "girlfriend" in total shock.

Bruce's face went sad and you knew he was worried. Steve was somewhere between surprised, scared, and happy. Clint looked lost, Natasha grinned. Thor lifted his hammer and gave a cheer. Tony's jaw dropped.

You squeezed bucks hand before sitting next to steve. "Well now that there's that turn of events. Movie-a-ton time!" Tony put in movie after movie.


	8. Don't Be Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quite boring movie night, it ends up being you Steve and Bucky. Until Steve tries to help his friend get laid. Good ol' Cap. Which only leads you and bucky to end up sleeping in the same bed. and by sleeping i mean... yeah sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just kinda hear, i wanted to add in Stevie boy trying to help and it basically sets up everything for the next chapter. Which should be just as fun! But i hope you enjoy Bucky getting scared of the thunderstorm cx. You guys are really great! I love reading your comments.

Everyone slowly went to bed until it was only you, Steve and Bucky at 2 am. You excused yourself to go to the bathroom. Leaving you smiled as Steve slide over to talk to bucky.

You could imagine him teasing him about you. Once you go to the bathroom you checked your hair and decided you should change into pjs. You entered your room and changed before it hit you. You would be Bucky's first kiss since the 1940's. You blushed at the thought. Hell he would be your first real kiss. You didn't count the one playing truth or dare with that girl. No. Neither did you count the one from your pity prom date.

James Bucky Barnes would be the first man to hold you in his arms and kiss you with the love and passion you dreamed off. Of course you knew it was going to be a while before he tried again. But just the thought made your heart sore.

You looked in the mirror at your baggy tee shirt and sweatpants before smiling and heading out to see Steve heading to bed.

..

"Don't be alarmed. He isn't going to hurt you." He whispered as he walked by. What? You stared at him before walking into the living room and seeing bucky sitting there on the couch shirtless. You felt your heart do cartwheels as your eyes traveled hid nearly perfect body.

"Angel. I um." His arms were at his sides but you could tell he wanted to be covered.

"Bucky what happened to your shirt. It's quite cold in here you might get sick." You grabbed a blanket and tried to put it around him as he grabbed your hands.

"I-.. no listen." He whispered stuttering wordlessly before clearing his throat.

"Bucky.. whatever steve told you don't listen to him." You spoke softly looking at him with worry.

"He didn't. I just wanted.. i..." he mumbled glancing away.

You smiles softly. "Buck did steve tell you you needed to impress me to get a kiss?"

Buck looked to the ground nearly beet red, that was a nice color on him though. You just smile and slip your hands to cup his face. "You don't need to do anything for me. Okay? I already like you Buck. You don't need to ask permission to kiss me or be shirtless to attract me. I've liked you since the moment I met you." Now it was your turn to blush. At the time you met him you didn't even realize you liked him but looking back now. You knew it was the start.

He looked at you and smiled sheepishly. "Does that mean I can put my shirt on?" You nod and he slides in back on feeling better.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about your body to me. I find it beautiful. Even your arm. C'mon it's late let's go to bed." You grab his hand and take him down the hall and into his room.

He closed his door to his room before sitting on the bed with you taking your hands. You smile and stroke his hands softly with your thumbs. "If you're scared don't do anything steve tells you to."

He nods before leaning in and kissing your cheek softly before yanking away staring at you. You just smile and kiss his cheek in return. He relaxes a little before you go to get up.

"Angel.." he whispered. You turn around and he quickly smashed his lips into yours and pulls away. He blushed badly and turned away. "Night."

You smile and wrap your arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek. " Good night Buck. Sleep well. You have your phone if you need me and I'm right across the hall." You smile and walk out the door shutting it before going into your room and crawling into bed with a smile on your face.

Your finger ran over your lips a million times reliving that little horrible kiss. It made you smile and laugh. But it was perfect. You soon fell asleep to be awoken by your phone going off.

You grab it and squint at the screen seeing it's Bucky.

BUCKY; I can't sleep the storm woke me up. Are you up?

You smiled softly before rolling onto your stomach and typing.

YOU; yeah buck I'm up now. Need some company?

You smiled at Bucky's picture on your phone. It was one you took of him napping on your couch. He looked so relaxed.

BUCKY; I would like some.. if you don't mind.

With that you put your phone under your pillow pulled yourself up and walked out your room and into bucks with a smile. Lightning crashed and you saw bucky go wide eyed. You crawled into bed and held him kissing his forehead.

"It's okay I promise. I'm here now. Try to sleep." You cooed softly before he nodded and rested his head on your chest and slowly fell asleep. You smiled and stroked his hair before falling asleep yourself.


	9. Sweet Pea, You're In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what was suppose to be a sweet night sleeping with your boyfriend turned sexual, by very sexy dreams. Of course Tony is a cockblocker, Bruce gets upset. But you don't care you love Bucky. But you're relationship is awkward was totally cute cx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to spoil you guys and give you a second update today. Just really cute awkwardness really. I will say you wont be very found of what happens in the next chapter. Not at first. I kinda take a huge time jump at the start to cause i wanted to get right into. But after that its pretty much day by day. Hydras coming up soon so get ready~

You dreamt of bucky doing very very naughty things to you that night. Things you never thought of with him before. And well it was nice until you woke up.

You let out a soft moan in your sleep which wakes up you to see Bucky's hand hand under your shirt while his metal one was grabbing your ass. You blushed feeling your nipple harden in his hand. Then you felt his member against your leg and bit your lip to keep quiet. That was until you hear tony laughing from the door.

"HEY EVERYBODY. FROSTY THE DINOSAUR GOT ACTION LAST NIGHT!" This jolted even bucky awake who looked to you before you both yanked away from each over beet red. You couldn't even look at bucky.

Tony grinned before walking down the hall. Buck cursed in Russian or what you thought were curses. They sounded harsh. Before you slowly walked over to him and helped him up.

He couldn't even look at you. He stared down until he noticed he was hard and quickly turned his back to you. Why was he so nervous about this. He shouldn't be yet he was.

You shallower hard before wrapping your arms around his waist. "Buck don't be embarrassed. I know the feeling. We aren't going to do anything until you want too. Until we are both ready okay." You spun him around and smiles. "Besides whether it's this." You softly pointed at his member "or this" you pointed to his chest. "That you're afraid to show me. You aren't ready. Cause I think you are beautiful buck. You really are." You softly kiss the corner of his mouth before he smiles and kisses your forehead.

"Now take care of yourself and get dressed. I'll do the same" you walk across the hall knowing your panties were soaked. Today was going to be a long day.

You get dressed and wait for Buck before he walks out in a skin tight white tee shirt and black jeans. You smile seeing him. You were in jeans and a tee also but yours weren't skin tight.

You hold out your hand for him before smiling. He grabs your hand and smiles. Walking into the living room you look away from Bruce. Who was walking your way.

"Morning Bruce!" You blush and try to sound cheerful.

"We are going to have a talk later.." he grabs his coffee and heads to his lab. You sigh knowing it was going to involve buck. You look up at your boyfriend with a smile.

Tony walked over sipping coffee with a smirk. "So I see you two got some action last night. Surprised you could keep it down."

You blushed before groaning. "Tony nothing happened."

"It sure didn't look like nothing. He was all over you." He winks before chuckling as buck just looks at the ground.

"Tony nothing. We slept in the same bed. That's it. Nothing more. We knew how to be civil unlike you and pepper." You smirked as buck looked up with a small grin.

"Oh did you hear us? Next time how about I video it for you. Or course for a trade." Tony looked up and down you as you saw bucky grab his throat with his metal hand and slam him into the fridge.

"You will not even look at her that way again. Or else. Accuse her again and I will snap you in two." Bucky growled before dropped him and wrapping his arms around you.

Tony rubbed his throat before chuckling. "No wonder you guys haven't had sex. That metal arms a little unsexy huh?" He quickly ran off before bucky could get him again.

Looking up at bucky he looked like an abusive puppy again and pulled away from you. "Ima go train with steve." He spoke before grabbing steve and dragging him with him.

You look to Natasha and Clint as they jester you over. You smile and sit by Natasha.

"Tony's just being a dick cause he can't believe how fast you are growing up. I think he secretly wanted you all to himself. As his friend. Now he has to share with some guy." Natasha smiles before laying her head on Clint shoulder.

"Plus Bucky is all new to this. So it's not his fault. Let alone the fact he hasn't had loving human contact for the last 70 years. So give him time." Clint smiled.

"Bucky is great. I don't mind taking care of him, I don't mind being there or protecting him. I don't mind him having problems. I'm not perfect. I just want to be the one there. He's the only guy I've ever felt this way about. I need him to know how much I care and how I feel. It's just hard. I've known him for months and now well we just started this relationship and I don't want it to be ruined just yet.. cause I'd do anything for this man." You sigh spilling your heart before looking to them.

"You're in love sweet pea." Chimes Clint with a smile as Natasha nods.

"Oh boy.." you mumble before looking to your friends and sighing. This wasn't going to be easy.


	10. Secret Notes and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after a few months you guys seemed to be out of the honeymoon phase and he was just plain avoiding you now. That is until you get a note you. Hopefully it won't mean goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, and since it's almost christmas I'll post the next chapter as well for free. cx Hope You guys are enjoying this as much as i am! and merry early christmas incase i dont post again before christmas.

Lucky the next few months were going along good. Tony and Bucky started getting along and Tony shared his inventions with him. He loved those things. You guys hadn't spent another night together. It wasn't good, but yet every day you saw his beautiful blue eyes you fell harder in love with him.

But Bucky stayed distance from you when you guys were alone. You figured maybe he needed time and you were okay with that. The only thing that hurt was when he didn't take your hand like he used to. That stung, badly.

But you didn't show it. You decided to keep your relationship between you two. And that's what you did. You had only stayed in the tower because of Tony and your brother. But Bucky mostly, you knew no matter what you couldn't leave him. Not with the way you felt or the way you knew he needed you. You just had to remain strong. You did that by getting steve to train you over the past few months. Even though it was nearly Christmas and it would always be cold in the training room that's where you were.

"Steve can we do that one more time. I always had it." You smile innocently before he chuckled and nodded giving in. He holds up his arms as he swings pumps. You had to deflect and block them. You had almost got it until you saw bucky out of the corner of your eye and Steve's fist connected with your cheek.

You feel backwards to the ground and looked up at Steve with a chuckle. He quickly helped you up. "Are you okay! I'm so sorry!" He quickly mumbled looking over your cheek.

"Steve I'm fine." You smile before standing up. "Really I am. Promise." You smile before tightening the wraps on your hands. "Ima just finish on the bag. Why don't you and Bucky train. He's the super solider." You smile to steve before turning and glancing to Bucky before walking over to your towel and grabbing your phone and placing it in your pocket plugging in your headphones playing Stole the Show by KYGO.

You throw a few punches this song really getting you in your feels. You sigh and pump the bag harder and harder as the tempo rises. You throw in a few kicks before glancing back to Steve and Bucky.

You quickly changed to a workout playlist and Kung Fu Fighting started playing and you smiled turning up your music until you were sure everyone could hear. You punched the bag quickly getting lost and pretending to dodge as if you were a ninja. You were smiling for real, the first legit time in months.

Steve would just stare at you as soon Bucky stopped and stared to. Watching you try to Kung Fu the punching bag. You knew you looked stupid, probably worst than Bruce would. But you didn't care. You were getting a workout.

Steve just smiled before patting Bucky's shoulder. "She's amazing isn't she?" Steve spoke before Bucky dodged the question.

"Buck you have to tell her before she get the wrong idea.." he speaks softly before tackling Steve to the ground.

"How can i! There's no way she feels the same! I- I can't even kiss her!" He mumbles before Steve smiled.

"So? I'm sure she won't mind. Just tell her or I will." Steve smiled "she's good for you. I don't want you to lose her like this." All buck did was nod before Steve left the training room.

You had stopped after your knuckles were sore. You rubbed them before removing your and seeing bucky walk up to you.

"Hey" he mumbles before rubbing at the back of his neck softly. You offered a slight smile before unwrapping your hands.

"Hello" You say softly before watching him turn his attention to the ground. You slowly start putting your things into your training bag before feeling him step forward.

"James if you are gonna say something spit it out," you mumbled before turning to look at him.

He quickly digs through his pockets pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and handing it to you before quickly leaving. You watch him nearly run away and frown before opening the paper.

**Angel,**

**I would be honored if you would meet me at 34th and Main street right before sunset.. Well 8:30.. Where whatever. I yeah. We need to talk.. And I rather do it out of the tower... I'm sorry now..**

You frowned reading It before shoving it into your pocket. Maybe Bucky was going to finally break it off with you. I mean why else? You couldn't help the pain you felt, you loved this man. But you knew damn well he needed to do what was best for him not you. So you sucked it up for his happiness.

You ran straight to your room before running a bath. But that maybe lasted all of 15 minutes before Natasha, thankfully, ran in and yanking you up. "get dressed! Tony wants to see us all." She had just left and you threw on clothes real fast. Before running to the top of the tower to see everyone smiling.

You look around and sigh "This isn't an emergency meeting is it. " Bruce walks over and hugs you before smiling.

"No, we just wanted you to know how much we love having you here and that we all don't want you to leave." Bruce smiled again taking your hands.

You smile back as best you could rather glad Bucky wasn't there. "I didn't plan on going anywhere don't worry guys. I love you all too much." You hugged Bruce tightly before you all chatted and talked. You noticed Steve and Clint weren't there but Thor was.

You walked over and gave him the biggest hug, you hadn't seen him much recently with everything going on. You all sat until you looked at the sky. The sun was going to set soon as you smiled. Then it hit you like a 12 ton bus. Bucky..


	11. Bucky's True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after nearly forgetting about meeting Bucky, he surprises you and well. He's hoping he's doing the right thing.
> 
> small spoiler; the chapter 12 has the steamy elevator scene cx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. i have chapter 12 written as well. but im a little behind on where i wanted to be with chapter 13 so i won't be posting 12 tonight. Maybe tomorrow depending on how far along i get with 13. I'm shooting for this to have 20ish chapters but i dunno how i wanna end it. I'll probably post a pole when it gets time and see what you guys want me to do! But until then enjoy Bucky ;)

You stood up quickly saying sorry and that you had to go. And Quickly ran to your room. You slipped on a dress and converses. The dress wasn't fancy just a sun dress. Pulled your hair out of the messy bun and tried to make it look nice before taking the elevator down and quickly heading to the address Bucky had given you.

You didn't see him and you panicked were you too late? You rounded the corner before you locked eyes with him. You let your lips fade into a smile before letting out a small breath. You didn't know why you were so happy to see him but you were.

He walked over and quickly and awkwardly handed you a rose. You took it and held it to your nose. "Thank you Buck." You whisper before he smiles and offered the crook of his arm to you. You are a bit nervous but place your hand in it as your heart pounds.

"I- I know I've been distance and I just. I'm sorry." He took you towards the docks before you just bit your lip. You were still a little nervous to be honest. You didn't know what was going to happen. He pulled you closer as you walked past the docks down to the sandy part of the river before Bucky smiled.

The sun was setting and it looked amazing, you were going to ask him why you were here but he spoke before you could. "Hey what's that?" He asked pointing to a bottle stuck in the sand.

You chuckle before walking over and picking up the bottle. "really bucky how many romance movies have you been watching." You open the bottle and pull out the small note and open it.

Turn around silly.

You were confused by it but you turned around to see 'I LOVE YOU' spelled out in the stand in front of Bucky as he took your hand and smiled nervously. "I didn't know how to tell you, it's been so long and I wasn't sure if you felt the same. I am so nervous cause I know i'm a mess but I'm better with you.. I just, you were the first person that wasn't scared of me or that didn't hate me. You kept me safe, all this time. And I just. I love you (Y/n) I really do.." He spoke softly.

You began to tear up. "Oh you stupid head! I love you too!" You swung your arms around his neck and pressed your lips to his not even thinking. He wrapped his arms around your waist kissing back softly, timidly before you pulled away remembering that you could set him off. "I'm sorry i-"

He grabbed your face softly and pulled you into another soft kiss. You let your hands softly rest on his hard chest before a smile came to your lips. There was no rest, no stress, just each other and now the stars. You couldn't of asked for a more romantic moment.

Bucky only pulled you closer as his tongue lightly touches your bottom lip, your mouth opened in response before he slightly slid his tongue it touching yours. That set you both off. He yanked you closer his tongue quickly exploring your mouth. The sexual tension that built up between you two finally broke.

Caught in a full on makeout session with your smoking hot boyfriend, you thought the night couldn't get any better. That was until you felt his member pressed up against your lower stomach sending shivers down your spine and a warm pool of wetness between your thighs. You didn't quite know what to do, you pulled away for air before looking up at him.

He was easily as red as you were. He smiled and kissed your forehead before taking your hands. "Let's go back to the tower. I will make you dinner." He smiles proudly. He had learned how to use a few things in the kitchen and he wanted to show off for her.

"But after I want to kiss you again, it's amazing." you spoke bluntly before blushing and stuttering "I mean you know if you like want to like after or something like we could or no. yes? No?"

He just smiled and chuckled. "I know what you mean Angel don't worry." He seemed to be in a much better mood as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. The hint of pride in his eyes warmed your heart. A piece of bucky was back and he was yours for the time being.


	12. Heated Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well After finally admitting your love for each other, you two head back to the tower only to be caught in a steamy make out scene by everyone. Including your brother, bruce. Who isn't thrilled at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS, sorry i haven't updated sooner. Things have been crazy and i haven't been able to get on my laptop much. But now that i am i'm updating the steamy chapter. It isn't much yet, but it will be. I'm still now sure where its gonna go, but Hydra is up after this chapter. I guess we will all have to wait and see if you get happy ending with your solider.

You looked up at the sky as you two walked back into the tower, your heart pounding as Bucky told a joke to make you laugh. But it was so bad, and you couldn't help it as you started squeaking while laughing. He just pulled you closer before you entered the elevator.

Bucky grins and grabs your hands pinning them above your head as he pressed his body into yours, searching your eyes the whole time to make sure this was okay. But soon his lips were on your soft exposed neck and shoulder.

You wrenched your hands in his before closing your eyes letting out a soft moan. Bucky growled in response before kissing lower onto your collar bone. You whimper before his teeth lightly grace the top of your dress and you lost it. Your hips shot forwards running right into his as he now let out a groan.

He holds your wrists up with one hand as the other travels down the curves of your body and grabbing your hip lifting the hem of your dress to softly press his aching hard on against your sweet center. You groan closing your eyes tipping your head back.

Which let him sink his teeth into your neck as you released another groan. Your hips ground against his hard as he lightly thrusted against you. Your wetness soaking through your panites and his too. He groan out your name before pulling you even close his lips kissing along the top hem of your dress.

"I want you like I've wanted nobody else.." He groans before burying his face into the crook of your neck. Then it hit you, James Barnes was a player back then. He probably had women throwing themselves at him. He was probably very skilled and talented with those hips of his.

And there you were, the helpless virgin. Who, on her first night trying to be sexy, couldn't even figure out how to take a member out of the said beholders pants. Things hadn't gotten much better since that. You were always afraid you might hurt him some way or another. Yet here you were dry humping the ex assassin like there was no tomorrow. You craved him and he craved you as well. It was a great feeling and you were about to just enjoy it when the elevator doors opened to reveal the avengers looking up at you two from the couch. Bruce had been in the kitchen and dropped his glass, it shattered all over the floor.

Buck quickly put you down and fixed himself while you tried to fix yourself before going crimson. You opened your mouth to try and explain it wasn't what it looked it, but it so was. You were caught red handed humping your boyfriend. Even Bucky was embarrassed by it, quickly he took your hand and tried to pull her away. But Tony shot up from his seat, wrapping an arm around you and Bucky.

"Where do you think you two are going? Aren't you a little young (Y/N) to be having sex with gramps here?" Tony teased slightly before Bruce just shook his head, clearly disappointed.

"(Y/N) can I have a word with you. Outside." Bruce asked, but you felt your stomach drop. You slowly walked outside with Bruce, giving bucky one more glance. The small patio was a little chilly, being so high off the ground was probably the reason.

"Bruce, look it's not-" You started before he instantly cut you off.

"It's not what! Huh? Cause it's clear that you and him are.." He threw his hands up in the air, "I understand you wanting to help him. And I'm glad you found someone you like. But don't you understand the danger you're in! He's not completely clear headed. One day he could go all Winter Solider and kill you!" He nearly yelled at her.

"And you can't kill me! Hulk isn't a green fluffy teddy bear! You could've easily killed me several times if I recall correctly!" You hissed out, your cheeks heating up in anger. "Can't you see how hypocritical you are being right now! Do you even remember what dad was like?! I think I can handle myself and anyone else who comes along! I'm not the same helpless little 10 year old I used to be Robert Bruce Banner!" You screamed finally letting the lid fly off of your anger. "If anyone is gonna get me killed it's you not Bucky!" As soon as the words fell off your lips, you regretted it.

Bruce's fell into a look of despair and shame, he knew how dangerous he was. That's why he didn't want her around the tower. "If you really feel that way then why don't you just leave the tower?" He spoke softly before pushing past you to head inside.

"Bruce.. Wait.." you spoke softly, grabbing his arm. But he easily pulled out of her grasp and left you alone on the patio. You felt utterly alone, sure you still had Bucky, and your friends. But you lost the only person who would go through hell just to make sure you were okay. Your hands grasp to your chest, your heart feeling heavy as tears fell like rain drops. You couldn't believe he told you to leave, he didn't want you around anymore. But somehow you couldn't blame him, he was suppose to keep you safe. You weren't safe with Bucky, not till he was fully recovered. Yet your heart wanted him, badly. Finally you had found someone you could relate to, someone you could love and the price of that was losing your only family.

Conflicted you knew you needed to get away from the tower, at any cost. You couldn't stay here right now, you needed to clear your head. Quickly without anyone noticing, you headed for the back stairs to leave. You didn't need anything but yourself and your phone. Once you felt the cold air leaving the building you wished Bucky was there to wrap his arms around you tightly.


	13. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your huge storm off moment is short lived. Little did you know hydra had been watching you this whole time. Needing to get the asset back and you were the best way to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter wasn't up as fast as i would of liked but better late than never! I'm be posting more i hope! I know where i want this to go for now, at least with hydra.

You walked a ways before sticking your hand out, hailing a cab. Once inside the slightly warmer vehicle you told the driver to take you to the end of town. Any motel, far away from here, at least for now. You sat in the cab just staring out the window as the hours rolled by before you were dropped off at the end of town. It was late and you didn't want to stay out all night. Besides you needed time to think. There was a gas station across the street, where you stopped and got a phone charger, food, and a jacket.

You knew running was the worst option ever, but maybe this is what you need to do. Get away and figure out what you really wanted. Once you had plugged your phone up you saw the 20 missed calls from Bucky, and even a few from Tony and Bruce. But you didn't bother to return any of them. But once Bucky's messages started to appear on your phone, you couldn't help but need to let him know you were okay.

Bucky; Doll?!?! WHERE ARE YOU. WHAT HAPPENED. ARE YOU OKAY. THIS ISN'T FUNNY. 6:15pm

Bucky; SERIOUSLY WHERE DID YOU GO, BRUCE IS FREAKING OUT 8:32pm

Bucky; Please answer me i'm so scared.. 10:01

You sighed reading the messages, he was so worried and you knew it wasn't going to help all the work you put in with him. You knew this would probably hurt your relationship more than help. Especially after you two just took that final big step and said I love you. You hoped he didn't think it was the way he kissed or what happened in the elevator. Because it wasn't, not at all. You loved him and always would. But Bruce, He- he just didn't understand you were a grown-up and could take care of yourself. After staring at your phone for what felt like a lifetime your thumbs graze over his message, tapping out a painfully slow reply.

You; Bucky, I'm fine. Don't tell Bruce but I've left the tower. I need to figure out things on my own. I love you.

Bucky; ima call you. Answer.. please. I need to make sure you're okay.

You sighed and right before you were about to reply your phone rang. Seeing Bucky's name and photo flash across your screen was comforting. You hit answer and held it to your ear.

"Angel?" you heard him say, it was easy to tell he'd been crying. You had only been gone a few hours. Tears pricked at your eyes, knowing he missed you. You two haven't really been apart since the day you met.

"I'm here Bucky." you reassured him with a gentle smile on your lips. "I'm right here and I'm okay."

"where are you. I wanna be with you. You shouldn't be alone, it's dangerous. Let me be with you.. please.. I just wanna hold you and keep you safe when you feel like this... I can't lose you." he begged before hot tears rolled down his cheeks. It took everything you had not to cave in to the man you loved. You just wanted to be in his arms again, you always felt safe in his arms.

"bucky I can't. I need to be alone right now. I-" You started before there was a knock at your door. You got up to answer it before it was kicked down. Three tall rugged man dressed in all black tactical outfits walk in with smug grins.

"what the fuck!" you yelled running into the bathroom, you had dropped your phone on the bed. You hear bucky screaming for you, wanting to know what's going on. "ANGEL? Y/N? THIS ISN'T FUNNY WHAT'S GOING ON. WHERE ARE YOU. да поможет мне, если это какая-то глупая шутка . Y/N пожалуйста. Скажи мне, где ты есть! Бог пожалуйста." Once you heard him in Russian you knew he was seriously scared, but so were you.

The men who broke down the door easily got you out of the bathroom, kicking and screaming along the way. "if you want your girlfriend back, come back to us. Winter we need your work again, don't make us use your girlfriend as the new face of hydra." the man spoke before hanging up.

Bucky yelled angrily into the phone, hot tears streaming down his face as he ran to tell the others what happened.

You were sobbing as they forced you into the black van, thrashing around as much as you could. But nothing you did seemed to matter, they would just hold your arms tighter, throwing a beaten cloth bag over your head. You were sure your arms would be bruised but you didn't care you just wanted to work yourself free. Hydra was not something you wanted to play with.

You closed your eyes pretending this was all a dream, just a horrible dream. Maybe you had fallen asleep at the hotel and this was just a nightmare. But once you felt that sharp prick of a needle slide into your neck, you knew it was no nightmare, no dream, this was real.

Just before you blacked out you heard a rough voice lean in towards your ear, whispering in a smug tone. "Get ready to Hail Hydra, Princess." And with that you were out.

Bucky's last words screaming around in your unconscious mind. You couldn't but think about how running was the worst idea you had ever had. What have you gotten yourself into? What would hydra do with you? You had heard all the things they had done to Bucky, was that now in store for you as well? While being trapped in your unconscious state you couldn't help thinking about what this must be doing to Bucky. But you knew one thing, you had to make it out just to make sure he was okay. You couldn't leave him, you just got him. You weren't ready to forget the most important person in your life, no matter what hydra did. You COULD NOT forget Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да поможет мне, если это какая-то глупая шутка . Y/N пожалуйста. Скажи мне, где ты есть! Бог пожалуйста = God help me if this is some stupid joke . Y / N please. Tell me where you are! God please
> 
> used google translate cause i dont actually know russian. wish i did though.


	14. Dead Road Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped by Hydra, you were taking to one of the last places Bucky and the avengers would think to look for you. Russia. But a SHIELD undercover agent might be able to make your stay bearable until you are reunited with Bucky.
> 
> *WARNING*  
> Almost/Hinting at Rape. If you aren't okay with that don't read the chapter. Nothing does happen but it almost does. Just wanted to warn you guys. But really it's hydra they do evil shit to break people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Read the warning for this chapter!

When you awoke, you immediately jerked around trying to figure out where you were. But you couldn't move much do to the chains on your hands and ankles. You quickly checked yourself over for any sign of harm or rape. Scared out of your mind as you run your trembling fingers over your body. Thankfully you didn't find a sign of anything other than where those men gripped your arms too tight. Letting out a loud thankful sigh you then had to focus on the mission at hand. Getting out.

You yanked on the chains before following them with your eyes to a metal bolt in the floor that held them. You had to find a way to get these chains off, yanking at the chain you heard a dark chuckle come from behind you. Quickly snapping your head around you see the door of the room open with a tall, slender light skinned man standing there in normal clothes. He didn't seem terrifying so you just shrugged it off and kept tugging at the chains. 

He walked over and ran his hand through your h/c h/l hair as you stilled your movements and trembled. You knew he was watching your every movement so you didn't dare move. He chuckles again before you hear his clothes rustling as he leans down to whisper in your ear. "My my princess, trying to get free are we? I think your time is better spent doing something else." 

His voice made you shake even more, what did he mean? You pulled your hands back to your body trying to make yourself as small as possible. But your actions only made him bolder as he stood you up by yanking your hair. You let out a loud cry of pain as you stood up. But that didn't last long as he roughly shoved you against the wall his body enclosing around you. 

You did your best to try and fight him off by all he did was grab the chains holding your wrist and pulling them tightly against the wall. "Feisty one aren't you? I bet he likes that doesn't he?" He spoke smugly before his almost black eyes searched over your face, you tried to avoid looking at him but when he laughed loudly you glanced back to him. 

"Oh this is too good. You and him haven't even touched each other. It's all over your virgin face. Good this means i get to ruin what he wants before he can even touch you." He chuckled before roughly attacking your neck with his lips. You tried to move to get away but you just couldn't. You broke out into a desperate sob but you didn't dare beg for him to stop, that's just what he wanted. Knowing all to well what he planned to do you, but that didn't stop you from trying to fight back as his free hand roamed your body. 

As soon as his hand started to fiddle with the front of your jeans you screamed out at him. Fighting even harder than you knew was possible. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. NOW. STOP YOU FUCKING PIG." Soon you've managed to kick him between his legs as he fell to the ground. Quickly you trying to fit yourself under the poor excuse for a cot. Once you were under it, even though the metal tugged on your wrist and ankles you weren't going to come out.

"You shouldn't of done that you little Bitch, I'll make sure he never wants to touch you again. I'll give you once chance to come out by yourself." He warned but you weren't planning on ever coming out again. After a minute he got annoyed and dragged you out, you were kicking and screaming trying to fight him off. But he yanked you up again and slapped you so hard you feel back against the ground. Holding your now throbbing cheek, you still spit at him. You were not going to let this asshole take this part of you. No way in hell. 

"Now you listen here you little bitch. You're gonna stand up and turn around and be a good little girl and i won't hurt you too bad. got it." He hissed grabbing your hair, yanking you up again and roughly shoving your face into the wall. His hips roughly pressed against your backside, you still tried to fight him as much as you could but you knew damn well he was stronger. Mentally preparing yourself for what was to come, hot tears rolling down your cheeks still.

He had gotten your pants down to your knees and was just about to yank your panties down when he was yanked off of you and punched. You mentally cheered and fumbled with your pants praying that it was Bruce or even Tony. But when you turned you realized it wasn't anyone you knew and quickly made yourself squeeze into the corner.

Watching your savior push the tall man out of the room. "What the hell Graham!" He shouted before warning him, "You touch her again and I'm taking it straight Broderick."

The tall man who assaulted you, Graham, just huffed and mumbled, "She's not even that pretty anyway." before turning and leaving. 

When you saw the shorter, tan man turn around you hid the best you could. He walked over slowly and kneeled before you. "Hey, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He offered his hand out to you before adding, "I work with Shield, undercover." His voice was so low you almost didn't hear him but your eyes light up. "Don't act excited, we gotta pretend to build trust. You're my roommate, I'm part of the Winter Soldier Replacement Program. I'm going to try and get you out." He whispered before you just slowly nodded and looked around the room slowly. 

Finally able to see everything in the room, there were in fact two cots in a bunk bed like structure. A larger desk in the other corner and a large rusted metal door leading to what you hoped was the bathroom. It was a small room, Tony had closets bigger than this room. But she felt safe with this shield agent. 

You glanced up to a window with metal bars covering them. The wood room seemed to be rather falling apart. Looking up at the man before you, you mutter out, "Where am I?"

"Hydras Base, deep in the Siberia Taiga, Russia. " He spoke before moving to shut the door of the room. You couldn't believe it, you could only mutter one word in shock.

"Russia?.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i haven't updated in a while but I'm try really hard to get a few more chapters out this week! So lucky you guys! I will post warnings if any of the other chapters involve anything triggering. I don't wish to trigger any of you. I just wanna make you have feels over Bucky. Stay awesome readers!


	15. Walk Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day and finding out things weren't as you thought they were, the lust of being saved is drawing you towards a stranger. Of course you still love Bucky but you couldn't help yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse on Evan. That's in the last bit if the chapter. Other than that just mention of the Gulags from world war 2. Glad you guys still like this story cx

"What do you mean Russia? I was just in New York a few hours ago." You blurted out wrapping your arms around yourself as you stood.

"Hours?" He mumbled walking over and cupping your cheek softly. "Try days. You've been out two days that I know of."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing, days. It had been days since Bucky and the other avengers have heard from you. Quickly you turned away and looked out the window at the moon and stars floating above the thick trees. What the hell did they give you?

"Miss? Miss?" The agents voice went right over your head before you turned and looked at him again. "Miss? Don't worry, okay? You're in safe hands. I'm Evan." He offers a slight smile before holding out his hand to you.

You stare at it a moment, "Y/N" you mutter going to shake his hand. But he grabs your wrist instead and pulls a Bobby pin out if his back pocket. He quickly picks the lock on the chains before kneeling to do the same to your ankles.

"Don't worry they are just doing this to scare you. Hydra isn't  very friendly." He chuckles lightly before noticing the pissed expression on your face. "Right not the time for jokes." He muttered as you rubbed your bruising wrists.

"So where are we exactly. I didn't think there was anything out here." You start walking around looking over the small room.

"Well this isn't exactly new. It's sorta old. Kinda hydra like." He whispered before setting his hand on your shoulder leading her out the small front door. "Welcome to the Russian Gulags. Or better know as work camps."

You gasp and cover your mouth as your eyes adjust to the bright lights shining down from fixed up watch towers. Looking around seeing every building, every wire fence, just imagining how many people would of been forced here. Away from their families, lives, away from happiness.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But at least it's not like the ones in Germany. This is Hydra after all." He rubbed your shoulders in soothing circles. You felt weak, you felt like you were sucked back in time. And there was no one who could save you.

"I don't wanna be here..." You managed to whisper. Evan just nodded and helped you back inside. Seating you on the lower cot. He didn't say anything, he just went over to the desk and grabbed the cup of water.

"Here drink this Y/N." He whispered putting the cup of water into your shaky hands. With his help you took a sip and smiled at him.

"Thank you Evan." You whispered before taking another sip. The water tasted so fresh, so clean, so pure. Unlike everything else in this place. "I wanna get out. I wanna get everyone here out." Your E/C eyes sparkled as you looked up at than before you.

He offered a sheepish smile and nodded. "I think we can do that. Of course that means delaying your rescue. I understand if you don't want to stay here." He sat beside you on the cot his warm hands wrapped around your still shaky ones.

You couldn't help but notice how gorgeous his green eyes were. And how comfortable his shoulder looked. You needed human contact and he was someone who could keep you safe. "I'll be fine. Let's do this." You smile sleepily before leaning and resting your head on his shoulder.

He shuttered under your touch before relaxing a bit and taking the glass of water from you. "C'mon you had a long day. And it's gonna be cold tonight. Take my blanket." He set the glass of water on the floor before pulling his blanket down and putting it over you, as well as yours.

You opened your mouth to say no but he hushed you before the words could even leave your mouth. "I've been here a while, besides I have kitchen duty. I won't be done cleaning until late. I won't miss it. Just don't go outside without me. Okay?" He sounded worried as he went to the door. You gave a faint nod before nuzzling against the hard pillow. Your hand cupping your cheek as you drifted off to sleep.

He smiled and left, shutting the door behind him. He walked across the yard before entering the kitchen. He almost couldn't believe The Winter Soldier had really made it out alive, and was doing well. He even got himself a girl friend, a life. Well if he could, everyone else here had just as much of a chance.

What you didn't know is that Evan had been waiting his whole life to meet someone like you. He hardly knew you and you already showed him how strong you are. How devoted to making the world a better place. And how much you actually trusted him. And that really made this undercover job in hell a little easier.

He made it through his kitchen shift, everything as clean as it could be. Shuffling his way back to your small house like room. All the guardians got separate rooms with their newbies. The rest shared the barracks which were probably better kept than the single ones. But at least there they could have privacy and put a plan into action.

He entered the door, and shut it as quietly as he could. But still you awoke lifting your head up. Once you saw his soft green eyes in the faint moonlight you smiled slightly.   
"Sorry. I didn't mean you wake you." He whispers softly, making his way to his desk. Shrugging off his shirt and jacket slowly.

You couldn't help yourself, your eyes shamelessly traveled his torso. Of course you still loved Bucky. You would always love Bucky. But the lust of being saved was drawing you to this stranger. Isn't that why people crush on superheroes in the first place?

When he turned and saw you looking at him, his cheeks heated up. Quickly moving to the end of the bunks, and climbing up the man shift ladder. Before he had gone out of view, you had noticed the long lash and burn scars that covered his body.

"What happ-" you started but before you could finish you hear him answer. "Hydra.." was all his small voice said.

You wanted to ask how and who and why. But once you heard his shifting stop you sighed slightly. Who were you to dig into this man's life? But it did peak your curiosity, who would willing go undercover with hydra? You guessed some questions weren't meant to be answered, and laid back down drifting to sleep with thoughts of Bucky dancing through your subconscious.

Oh how you missed Bucky.

 


	16. Nightmares and Secret Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan helps you through a dream and your realize you're starting to get very confused. But sure it's just because you're away from your Bucky... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF FEELS I HOPE

_You we running, running towards what looked like a way out of the dark room you had fallen into. There was a bright light and what sounded like Bucky's voice. As soon as you passed through the doorway that was admitting light you were picked up and swirled in a pair of mixmatch arms._  
  
The same mixmatch arms that you had fallen in love with. "Bucky!" You squeak, arms tightly wrapping around his neck as you nuzzled your cheek against his familiar unshaven one. 

 _"Hey Angel I miss you." He whispers before kissing your cheek softly, everything felt so right, so perfect again. "Hey i actually have something to ask ya."He whispered putting you down before shifting awkwardly from one foot to another._  
  
 _"What is it you goofball?" You chuckle out happily before he took your hands and kissed them._    
  


 _"Well uh, we never really got the chance to you know." Now there was a hot blush on his cheeks as he licked his lips softly. "well uh. sex." He only blushed brighter as he let the word fall from his lips_. 

_You blushed as well before giggling. "Bucky you don't have to ask permission for that. It just kinda happens." You tried to explain without a smile, but you failed._

_"I- i know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." He mumbled out nervously before you took control and pulled him into a soft kiss. Of course it didn't take long for Bucky's pants to start straining once you slipped your tongue into his mouth._    
  
 _When you pulled away from the kiss you swore you heard him whimper before running a hand down his chest to cup his hard package. "I love you Bucky, don't ask anymore questions." You whispered out in what you hoped to be a seductive manner. By the way he quickly nodded his head and kissed you again, it must have been._

 _"Fuck Y/n." He moaned out against your lips before you started palming at his hardened membe_ r. 

_"God I love you so much Bucky, i never want this moment to end. Ever. I wanna be yours forever." You whispered out as his lips started to trail over your neck, his unshaven cheeks and chin scratching your sensitive skin in the best way._

_But he stopped and pulled back away from you, your hands shot out for him but he was too far, seeming to only get farther. "Then why'd you leave me? Y/n? Why'd you run away from me?" His words echo in your head as you soon falling into thin air. Nothing around you as you screamed reaching out for something, anything._

_"It wasn't you! It wasn't you! Please!" You screamed trying to explain to Bucky but his bitter words echoed out louder. "Why'd you leave me? Why'd you run? Am I a monster to you_?"    
  
 _You were screaming not from fear of falling but fear of him believing that. "No! my fault! It's all my fault! Please!"_  
  
 _"You left me."_ **"Y/n?"** _"You ran away from me."_ **"Y/n!"** _"You're gone.."_

"Y/N!" Evan shouted softly shaking your shoulders as you shot up looking around teary eyed before clinging to him. You couldn't help yourself as you started to sob. Evan who looked a little embarrassed at your sudden outburst awkwardly stroked your back. 

"It's alright Y/N it was just a bad dream. I have you now." He whispered in hopes of calming her down. It didn't work at first but the longer you cried the tighter his arms held you until finally lifting up your chin.

The shy smile on his lips was comforting, like he knew everything would be alright. His green eyes roamed over your tear soaked cheeks and you quickly tried to pull away and wipe them away. But his thumb beat you to them, softly brushing your tears away. His smile was endearing like he needed to take care of you, like you were someone he had been waiting for. 

For a minute you almost lost yourself in the loving contact, in the way his skin felt against yours. And oh good lord he was still shirtless. Your eyes flicked down his perfectly toned, tan body. It was rather god like, before he pulled your eyes back up to his green ones with a sheepish laugh. His eyes glued to your lips as his thumb lightly traced your bottom one. You needed real human connection and as you were about to let this man take you in whatever way he wanted you remembered Bucky's face quickly you pulled back roughly shifting under your blankets more. He coughed awkwardly and nodded before standing up and moving to slip his shirt on.

Well that could've went better. You thought to yourself before letting out a soft sigh, "Hey uh. Thanks for waking me up."

He gave a shy nod before sitting at the end of your bed. "You were dreaming about him weren't you?" 

You looked embarrassed before nodding, he cupped your cheek again. "It's alright. I'm sorry that was out of place. I will stay out of your personal space." he moved to get up before your hand found his.

"Don't go too far though." Your voice was soft and he might not of heard it if he wasn't looking at you. A smile started to form at the corners of his oh-so pink lips before giving you a soft nod. 

"I'll be here when you need me. For now," He blushed slightly "You might wanna get dressed." He threw clothes on the bed, which consist of a worn pair of tactical pants and a black shirt.

That's when you looked down at yourself for the first time since you woke up, your clothes were really tattered, your skin showing through what you assumed were rips and cuts you got while fighting off hydra. You blushed and pulled the blanket up around you tighter before he chuckles lightly.

Raising his hands he gestured to the small bathroom before placing a hand over his eyes, to be a gentlemen. Your clothing wasn't that exposing, just a bit embarrassing. But you were happy with his gesture nonetheless. Maybe you wouldn't mind your stay in Russia as long as Evan was there to keep you safe.

Wait What? You loved Bucky! Bucky Fucking Barnes was your boyfriend, oh but Bucky wasn't here right now. What if this was fate? No you loved Bucky, oh Bucky...  


	17. Progress Is Impossible Without Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan couldn't be acting more strange, but you realize it must be stressful for him. Having to take care of you and all. Well maybe that's why... or maybe not..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK IT OUT THIS LONG. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S AN UPDATE. I ACTUALLY PLAN ON FINISHING THIS STORY IN THE NEXT MONTH OR SO. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WON'T BE AS BAD. AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY WITH IT. AGAIN THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.

After getting dressed in the all-too-small bathroom you entered an empty room. You had just heard Evan not three seconds ago, how was he gone? You just shook your head and went over to the bed and deposited your old clothes. Tearing part of the hem of your old shirt off to create a makeshift hair tie.

You weren't sure if you were suppose to leave the room or wait for him to come back? But just as you were thinking about poking your head out the door he entered with a heavy sigh. His green eyes glancing at you before heading to the bathroom. You followed seeing the red droplets staining the used-to-be-wood flooring.

"A-are you okay?" You whispered unsure how he started bleeding or why. Either way it made you nervous, this was hydra after all. Maybe they would just torture people for fun?

His endearing laugh echos in the small bathroom as he turns on the water. Running the blood covered right one under the questionable water. "I'm alright, was moving some metal sheets and i got cut." Once the blood had disappeared he looked over his hand. Consideration in his eyes as he grabbed a grey wrapping bandage and fixed up his hand. Tying it stung before turning to you with a sheepish smile.

"I'm okay, really, cmon lets get some food." He gestured you out the door, you hadn't really been outside and you were a bit jumpy. But when you felt Evans hand on your back you smiled, relaxing a little.

The short walk to the mess hall was quick but as soon as you two entered the doors, everything went silent. Or maybe it had been silent the whole time. You weren't too sure but it made the hair on your arms stand up. Evan cleared his throat and lead you over to the food line not saying a word, so you kept your mouth shut as well.

A scoop of some kind of meat soup and stale bread later you're seated beside Evan. On the far end of the room with shady characters around you both. Putting on your poker-face, you didn't give anyone a second glance. Doing your best to keep down the soup and bread. It wasn't as bad as you thought it was gonna be, but it still wasn't good either.

Evan smiled at you, trying to lighten the mood. Yeah you were a prisoner but for now they didn't have a plan for you, so you were just there.

"So After this I have to go run errands. Why don't you stick around the cabin. It would be safest there." Evan explains before offering a smile.

You just nodded before looking down at your food. "Alright. I can do that. I wouldn't wanna cause trouble for you."

Evan bumps shoulders with you to lighten you mood before you both leave the mess hall. He walks you half way back to the cabin before disappearing.

The walk back was quiet, nothing but the sounds of training in the distance. But you didn't pay any mind to that as you got back to the cabin. Walking inside you sat on the bed and sighed looking at the ceiling.

"Hey things could be worse. I could be in a cell or starving or dead." You spoke trying to cheer yourself up, but it didn't work.

A few tears rolled down your cheeks as you buried your face in your pillow. Bucky, God you missed him so much. And Tony and Natasha and Bruce. God you missed your little avengers family, you wished you never ran away...

Sometime later you wake up and realize you must of fell asleep after or while crying. You go to move and notice your hands chained to the side frames of the bed.

Taking a deep breath you try to move again but nothing but the clanking of mental happened. Now it was time to panic.

Slowly you take in your surroundings, any small detail could tell you where you were. Your e/c eyes glance around the concrete cell, no windows in view. Maybe you were underground, or maybe someone made a windowless room for a reason. Either way you didn't want to find out.

A series of clank's filled the room, before a figure of a man came into view. Scars covering what you could see of his skin as he smiles. "So you're the Assets little toy, well Princess. I hope you're ready for this."

You were going to retort with a sassy remark, but the man had put a needle in your right arm. "Why don't you take a little nap, you won't wanna miss your transformation." His voice echoed in and out of your mind. Your eyes fading in and out, the lights in the room growing dim, despite your best tries you just couldn't keep your eyes open.

Letting the colors and light fade from in front of you, you cursed yourself and what was to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, You're unconscious and chained to a bed. What's the worst that could happen?... heh heh heh. Yeah I know this is bad..
> 
>  
> 
> But seriously I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter and there will be more to come. I promise.


	18. Tales of Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hadn't been a dream and now you're face to face with the reality that hydra was using you as an experiment. Would you ever be able to make it home to Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. Loook. A chapter c:.

When you awake you're back in your little cabin you shared with Evan, looking around slowly you let out a sigh. It was all just a dream... Or so you thought till you went to sit up and an intense pain radiated from your spine. Crumbling forward again you let out a small cry.

Evan had come running out of the bathroom, eyes wide, watching you closely. "Hey, don't move." He whispered as he kneeled by your side softly touching your shoulder. 

You open your mouth to talk but nothing came out, "E-" You cleared your throat and tried again. "E-evan.." It was weak and barely audible but it was there. 

"Try not to speak either. My god I'm so sorry." He whispered and pushed your hair out of your face. 

You didn't understand, what was going on. You turned your head to look at the bed you had been laying on. A pool of dried blood was under you and you froze. 

Evan's soft eyes traveled over you before going back to the bathroom and returning with the first aid kit. "Be careful but lay on your stomach," He spoke after laying a towel down over the pool of blood. 

You did as you were told, totally and utterly trusting him. Then again what choice did you really have? It hurt like a bitch but you managed to lay on your stomach, your face buried into your pillow. 

Every part of your body felt on fire, every nerve was alive and blasted with pain. You thought death would be easier than this, hell you almost wished you were dead. But Bucky's image kept popping in your head and soon enough you were crying silent tears into your pillow.

Not because it hurt so much, there was so much pain. But no, you were crying because you wouldn't be able to see Bucky again, that you would die and never be able to hold him again. That he would never know what happened to you, that you would simply just stop existing. And if you were being honest that scared you to death, sure the world forgot a lot of people, but would Bucky forget you?

You were pulled from your thoughts when Evan poured the antiseptic over your open wounds to remove the blood, you screamed. Once he cleared all the red all he uttered was a "What the-."

You tried to jerk your head around to see what they had done to you and all you got a glance of was the metal plate on your back where your shoulder plate should be. "E-evan... What did they do to me?" You whispered hoping he'd be able to tell her. 

"The- they gave you wings.." He whispered before running his fingers over the interlocking metal plates. "They have been talking about it for years, I-I never thought they'd be able to actually do it. Wow..." He whispered before helping you sit up. 

"What do you mean they gave me wings?!?!" You nearly shouted before letting tears fall from your eyes again, what had they done to you. Evan quickly grabbed a notebook and drew a quick sketch of the back of a human body. 

"They were talking about giving someone metallic wings. Attaching them to the plates of the spine so it would be second nature and certain moves and you'd be able to control them" He rambled as he sketched and showed her where they would be attached to her skin. "I don't know what they look like until you open them. But I don't suggest it." He set the notebook down in her lab before watching her with worried eyes. 

You were so unsure of everything, why did they have to give you wings. Surely there were others who would actually go through this for hydra. Then it clicked. Angel, Bucky's nickname for you. That's why they had done it, to ruin you and his name for you. 

Tears welled up in your eyes again as you leaned your head on Evans' shoulder. He softly wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer. "It's going to be okay Y/N, I'm going to take care of you and get you out of here alright?" He whispered stroking your hair softly. His words were full of empty promises and you knew it but just for a second, you let yourself believe, maybe, just maybe he was right.

Maybe everything could go back to normal, maybe Bucky would still love you, maybe there would be a way to reverse this. Maybe everything would be normal again... Letting out a sob you clung onto Evan, your life was surrounded by maybes and you had no hope for anything anymore. 

Evan's arms wrapped around you tighter letting you cry into his shirt, stroking your hair and humming to you softly. "Shush, it's okay Y/N. I've got you now." You weren't sure why but his voice seemed to calm you down. 

You pulled away and went to wipe away your tears but his thumb got to them first. "See it's okay" He smiles softly and you couldn't take your eyes off of him. He was still here, you were bloody and mangled and ruined. Yet Evan was still here holding you, you knew you shouldn't but you needed something, someone.

Without much thought, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his soft and unsure. He was surprised, to say the least, but he let his hand cup your cheek tenderly. The kiss was sweet and small and just what the both of you needed right now. 

Stress was high and it was clear neither of you had been something to someone in a long time.  Slowly he pulled you onto his lap, his hands resting on your hips. Thumbs making small circles on your lower back in hope to ease some of the pain in your spine, which it did. Your body felt on fire but it was slowly being put out by this man. 

Pulling away and looking into his eyes you felt shy like you wanted to run and hide. But his soft smile let all your fears melt away. The next time your lips met they were crashing together. It wasn't soft and sweet, it was needy and lust driven. Though no other advances were made, you two just stayed in this lustful embrace and kissed. 

Bucky may be the love of your life, but when you feel like nothing and someone makes you feel like carrying on. Well, the things we all do for survival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, no? Maybe? Do you guys like it?


	19. Old Ways Won't Open New Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick view from the Avengers point if view while you are still missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with not only me but this story through it all. I'm going to try and post more often. And maybe even finish it up within the near future. Let's see how it all goes!

The soft blue light of the clock seemed to light up the whole room, the moon shining in through the open window. The world down below going on as if nothing had even happened, how dare they. Bucky laid curled up on his side holding a pillow, no your pillow close. It still smelled of you and he couldn't let it go. 

Natasha had finally convinced him that staying up for days in a row was no way to get anything done. But how was he suppose to sleep when everything reminded him of you? The way the moon shined, the stars in the sky, how your side of the bed looked and felt so empty. Your clothes still hanging in the closet. How was he suppose to stay calm when he knew you weren't safe. Knew you were out there all alone. Or were you?... 

That thought often played on his mind. What if this was all a plan, what if you did all this just to get away from him. With that he sat up closing his eyes tightly, trying to will his tears away. 

You wouldn't just leave like that would you? What if there was someone else, someone normal.. He glared down at his arm, opening and closing his metal fist. Why did he think someone like you would even want to be with someone like him. And with that thought he threw his fist through the wall. First his flesh then his metal. Resting his forehead on the wall, tears following down his cheeks. 

You wouldn't do that would you? Bucky tried to reason with himself but it wasn't working, his flesh arm flew to his metal arm desperately trying to rip it off, to get rid of the most horrid part of him. Maybe then you would come back. Maybe then he could have you. 

But with the crashes Steve knew what was going on and raced up to his best friends room. Just in time to see him trying to rip his arm off, again. Last time stark was able to fix it, this time Bucky wouldn't be so lucky. Steve quickly turned and pinned his crying friend against the wall. 

"Bucky. Stop, ripping your arm off won't help anything. We're going to find her. Okay? We will." Steve spoke softly to his friend as Bucky melted and collapsed against his friend in a sobbing mess. Steve softly stroked his hair keeping his close. "I promise we will." 

They had to find you, not only for Bucky sake but for Bruce as well. 

Bruce had not left the lab in days, maybe weeks now. He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew is he had to find his little sister, listening in on every hydra and aim conversation. But still no clues, no hints of where you were. 

Some nights Bruce thought about putting another bullet in his head, in hopes this was all a horrible nightmare and he'd wake up and see you. But half of him knew he was awake and hulk would just spit it out again. 

But maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to. Maybe you would come back or they would find you. Just maybe. 

That when Tony came on the speaker over the towers rooms and lab. "Hey guys, meeting room now!" Tony nearly shouted before ending the speaker call. 

That didn't sound good... 

All the Avengers rushed to the meeting room, Bucky still messing with the few stray wires he managed to get loose from trying to remove his arm. Natasha and Clint still in their gym clothes from training. Bruce on his fourth cup of coffee, hands slightly shaking as he put on his glasses. Thor even sat at the table worried about you as well. When Tony entered the room with Maria and Fury everyone braced themselves for the bad news. 

But when Tony slapped a case file onto the table everyone looked surprised. Now Tony, he had to look worst than everyone in the room. His shirt looked so stiff it could stand up on its own, his hair covered in natural grease, okay maybe some machine grease as well. His eyes nearly black from the bags under them and a few scars either from training or self inflicted, no one was sure anymore. 

"Th-there's a program." He looked to Bruce with sad eyes before clearing his throat and standing up. "There's a program in Russia, somewhere where the KGB and Hydra intersect. To retrain winter soldiers, to recreate them." His soft brown eyes landed on Bucky for a moment before he was about to speak again Maria stepped in. 

"They are training and modifying young women and men, torturing them into submission then extending their body's." Everyone glanced around to the others soft whispers of concern and worry. 

"They are modifying human war machines, like with Barnes." Fury added in before opening his folder. "I have someone under cover in the base, he says there's a young woman who fits the description. Says everyone thinks she's Barnes girl but he isn't so sure. He's just going on what everyone else says. Either way we are looking into it." Fury shot photos across the table to Natasha. 

"Think you can get in?" Fury looked hopefully to Natasha as she looked over the photos of the base. 

"Maybe, there's no clear shot though. Undercover would be best, I can do it." She looked to Bucky before nodding to fury. 

"There's no time for that, it's either we hit hard now or we miss them. If you can't sneak in we will hit hard." Fury spoke before Bucky felt everything fade out around him. 

Could you have really been taken? He was suppose to protect you, keep you safe. How could he of let you slip through his fingers like this. And if they hurt you, modified you.. He glared down to his arm before slamming his metal hand on the table shattering the glass as everyone turned to him. 

"We leave now. If there's even a chance Y/N is still in one piece, if she's alive. We can't waste another second." And with that he heads out of the room going to get his gear. 

Steve races after him, "Buck. You shouldn't go on this mission. We don't know if she's even there or if she's alive. Buck we can't have your mind else where." Steve was putting his foot down, softly but it was still down. 

"Rogers, my mental state isn't your concern. That's my girlfriend, mine. You can't stop me from going." He yelled shoving Steve against the wall. "I let her slip through my fingers once, I won't let it happen again. I won't let her rot in a cell like I did." Tears swelled in his eyes before he headed off to his room to change and grab his gear. 

Steve knew there was no changing his mind, but it was worth a shot. Everyone met at the quinjet within ten minutes, and they were up in the air minutes later. Everyone it seemed. 

Fury and Maria listening in on Hydra Intel, Tony and Clint flying, Natasha comforting Bruce and Steve helping Bucky tape up his arm for now. 

"You should really get Tony to look at those wires you pulled lose Buck." Steve spoke softly, ripping the duct tape that would keep them in place. 

"After we get y/n back I'll let Tony work on my arm however he wants. But let's get her first." Buck nearly hissed out in response before struggling to tug on the top part of his gear. His metal arm not moving how he willed it too. But he wouldn't let Steve know that. 

Sound enough Bucky had let the quinjet rock him to sleep, his head in Natasha's lap as she played with his hair. Am old tactic to get him to stay asleep from the old days.

But his dreams were anything but peaceful. He was thrown into a cell, lost, alone, and helpless. That would of been bad enough but before him he watched as scientist proceed to remove your limbs and replace them with metal ones to match his home, slowly your skin becoming swallowed with metal. Crying out, begging, beating at the bars until his flesh bled. He just couldn't stop them, couldn't get to you. And it was all his fault. 

While in the jet he was flailing to the point Steve had to hold him down so he didn't hurt himself, finally after struggling for a few seconds he woke up, covered in sweat, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked around. Steve just held his friend close while Natasha whispered soothing things to him in Russian. 

Everyone was a mess. The sooner they found you, the better.


	20. But Without The Dark We'd Never See The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you could wait to be saved, to save everyone. But you can't wait anymore, so you run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are my darlings. Hope you enjoy!

You weren't sure how much time had passed since your little operation. But maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, this new life. Hydra had deemed you untrainable because of the malfunction of one of your wings that they couldn't fix. Yet they still tried and tried and tried. You were supposed to be there saving grace and you weren't.

But that's no way this life was that bad, Evan. Evan was the reason. Every time you didn't know what you were feeling or thinking he was there patient and loving. Ready to be a rock for you, an undamaged, caring, supportive rock.

You couldn't believe someone like him had walked into your life. Sure you knew you'd return to Bucky one day, but what if everything felt different? After living so close to this man, sharing stories and fears and nights together could you even look at Bucky the same way again?

You shook the thought from your head as you put your hair up as Evan came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. "You know they are going to keep trying." He whispered before placing a kiss on your cheek.

"I know, and if they ever get it right it will be their downfall. They will regret the day they started this program." You looked over your shoulder at him before he let his hands trace up your back slowly, over the various metal panels that held your wings.

"You are a hurricane waiting to happen and I hope I get to be apart of your storm." He whispered before glancing towards the door. "Want to go for a walk?"

All you could do is nod as he slipped his hand into yours and headed out the door, heading to this small clearing right outside the base. Getting out was always the easy part, getting back in was hard. But that didn't matter right now as they laid out on a small hill staring at the stars.

"You know, sometimes I feel like this was meant to happen. The wings, hydra, meeting you. I finally have a few things figured out. And it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I expected a lot worst from hydra, besides the wings." You shrugged as you looked at him. The moonlight made him only look better.

He smiled slightly and lean in towards you a little. "I know exactly what you mean." He bit his lip softly before leaning in slowly. You felt your heart start to race as you closed the distance and kissed him. Soft hands traveling over each other, lips meshing together so perfectly, so mesmerizing.

But you ended up pulling away and staring up at the stars. "One day everyone here will be free to see the stars like this every night."

"One day, thanks to you," Evan whispered before kissing your hand softly.

You smile before moving closer and curling up next to him. "I wouldn't have survived this long without you, thank you. Thank you for saving me when I first got here, just Thank you." You whispered before hiding your face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head softly. Soon you both were soft asleep, another wonderful night feeling safe.

A few hours later you awoke in your bed like normal with Evan beside you, many nights he would carry you back to your little room. You were always grateful for him. But you couldn't stay here forever, no not forever. 

Slowly you sat up and looked over at the sleeping man beside you, your friend, your possible lover, Evan. But there was no way you could go through Hydra trying to fix your wings again. So your fight or flight response kicked in, only this time you could fly out of there. 

Quickly you filled your pockets with things you might need, a small map of the woods, Evan was going to use it to try and escape with you. But you didn't know when that day would come. And you were done waiting, you also grabbed another shirt, one of his but that didn't matter. On the way out the door you gazed at the moon then back to the man who had taken care of you for so long, he would be okay, he had to be. 

Without a second thought you headed out the door before opening your metal wings and trying to take off, it took a few moments to get the hang of before you were actually off the ground. But that's when everything went wrong, a loud siren screamed through the woods and everyone was rushing to get up, quickly you flew up a good 10 feet before speeding through the trees, heading far far away from this place. 

Oh, but if you had stayed, maybe things wouldn't have gotten this bad... 

However, you didn't dwell much on the past and you had to get as far away as possible. At first, flying was easy, the metal wings did everything you wanted them to do with a single thought. They were like an extension of your body or well was. 

But you hit a tree and fell down hard, your left wing broken in two places, there was no way you could outrun them but you mustered all your strength and pulled both wings back into the metal slots they came out of before running. Tears were streaming down your face and blood down your back from where the broke metal had sliced you when you hit the tree. 

Looking up at the stars you, knew you would be okay and back home safe, somehow. Get to a little town call Bruce or Tony, call anyone. And they would come get you easily. The stars gave you a comfort you haven't felt in a long time, like Bucky's smile. You couldn't wait to be back.

Just as you approached a small cabin you gave it a once around before opening the door and calling out. No answer, you were safe for the night. Looking around you smiled before taking a seat. 

This was going to be one hell of an escape story, however, you felt a sharp pain in the side of your neck before feeling drowsy looking over your shoulder you saw a strange man with a smile, okay maybe you would leave this part out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where to go. Drop me suggestions?


End file.
